


football

by mossysnakes



Series: this time next year [2]
Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, brothers asking brothers about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossysnakes/pseuds/mossysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil was still thinking about the night of their joyride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	football

"Hey Mitch?" The Downe brothers were watching recaps from a missed football game, and were alone, an increasingly rare thing for them and an opportunity Neil wouldn't let his embarrassment screw over. "...Do you and your boyfriend ever do...like, you know, sex things?" Mitch had been silent during the entire timeslot, intent on the information being given him, but the silence following Neil's question made Neil squirm in discomfort. He looked up to his brother on the couch, and saw that he was still staring at the television, and the anxiety in his chest deflated and he felt annoyed instead. "Oh, come on, don't make me say that again."

"Say..." he paused, and a commercial break was announced, "say what again, Neil?" Neil made a face at him.

"I'm asking you about sex."

"Whoa, what? Don't you know all of that already?"

"Yeah, I mean - I was asking about - I was asking whether you and your boyfriend do...stuff. Like, what you do. You know...?" Mitch looked uncertainly at his brother and almost like he would get up and leave, but then it clicked and he relaxed completely.

"Oh, you mean, you wanna know for you and Norman?" Neil felt silly hearing it, but yes, that was what he was asking for.

"Well jeez, let's let the whole world know."

"We're the only ones here, Neil, don't be such a dork."

"Yeah, okay, well - so what do you do? Or like, what did you start out doing?"

"Probably not anything your cute little man would think about for a first sexual encounter, no matter how much of a trooper he is."

"Ew, jeez."

"You asked, chief. What commonly goes on behind closed doors around here, however, is generally less - heh - pene--"

"You don't have to say it, oh my God."

"Just handjobs and stuff like that. I mean, use your imagination, kid."

"I'm not stupid, I know what to do, Mitch. I was just wondering."

"Okay...so...you don't want any wise older-sibling advice about, like, being ready and shit?"

"No, I think I'm good on those kinds of speeches. I'm just gonna bring it up sometime, see how he reacts. Probably...when it most matters."

"Well jeez, now I'm feeling a little grossed out, Neil."

"Oh shut up."

~

 


End file.
